


Dude, we're getting the band back together!

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [65]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @lmjlovely on Wattpad: they do a comeback and they admit that they’re together
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Dude, we're getting the band back together!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this is slightly less about the whole comeback and more about how they got together in the first place
> 
> Can you tell i'm feeling a lot of things tonight?

Camila was used to the thrill of performing.

She’s been a performer for the better part of her life. She’d moved past the awkwardness of facing hundreds, maybe even thousands, of eager faces. She’d conquered the shaky legs and shaky voice long ago.

What she never conquered was performing with Lauren.

Something she never, in a million years, thought would ever happen again.

But here she was, waiting below a stage with Lauren to her left and her girls on her right. Normani, Ally and Dinah were practically vibrating with excitement but when she looked at Lauren all she saw was the soft smile and loving eyes she’d seen for years.

Except now Lauren didn’t have to pretend it wasn’t there.

They’d been given the green light just before they crawled under the stage.

\----

Camila almost died when Lauren appeared on her doorstep.

It’d been raining, her hair was plastered to her forehead, water was dripping off her clothes. Lauren looked, to be nice about it, horrific. There was makeup running down her cheeks, a puddle at her feet, her hands clenched into fists.

Camila couldn’t even get words out, just stepped back and let Lauren walk into her house. 

Water dripped down her hallway until Camila shook herself into action, disappearing to find a towel, draping it around Lauren’s shoulders the second she was back.

She found herself helping Lauren dry off before she could stop herself. She shot back when their hands brushed and she seemed to remember where she was.

“Lauren… what-”

“Can I have some dry clothes?” Lauren asked hoarsely. Camila nodded and walked off to find a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was too stunned to think too deeply about what was happening in her living room.

After Lauren had dried off and changed, Camila coaxed her to sit down.

“What’s going on?” Camila asked gently. Lauren inhaled sharply, as though she realised where she was for the first time.

“God, I shouldn’t be here.” Lauren started to stand but Camila latched onto her wrist and pulled her back down.

“Just… talk to me.” Camila whispered. Lauren swallowed before she couldn’t stop the flurry of words that poured out of her.

“I miss you. Not even like… whatever we had. Just you. I miss talking to you, I miss sending you memes and I miss your flirting. I miss the way you’d hold me after a bad day, or the way you’d take my mind off things when everything was too much. I miss being teased by our friends about how cute we were, how we ignored our feelings because our friendship was too important. I miss the feeling of your lips,”

Camila blushed at that, she didn’t think Lauren even remembered that night.

“I miss the way you’d look at me when you thought I wasn’t paying attention. I miss your laugh and the way you snort at Dinah’s stupid jokes. I miss us and I wish I’d said it sooner.”

Lauren gulped down air as Camila looked at her, jaw hanging open and eyes wide. A pretty pink blush sat on her cheeks and there was still water from Lauren dripping down her neck.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Camila stuttered. Lauren’s shoulders slumped and she ran her hand through her hair.

“I wouldn’t either.” She chuckled. Camila slid her hand off Lauren’s wrist and intertwined their fingers. Lauren looked up at her with unsure eyes.

“But, I’m glad you’re here.” Camila whispered. A small smile appeared on Lauren’s face and she stared at Camila like she was seeing her for the first time.

“Did I ever tell you what I thought when I first met you?” Lauren asked, her thumb brushing over the back of Camila’s hand.

“I don’t think so.” Camila replied with a small shake of her head. Her heart was pounding, she could feel it pulsing through her veins, reminding her what it felt like to be alive.

She only felt like that around Lauren.

“I knew then and there that you were something special,” Lauren smiled, “you were just so cute and innocent, naive to the world but god it was so incredible. You weren’t fake or in it for the fame, you just wanted to sing and write.” 

Camila felt her heart melting now, love dripping through her veins like a shot of sunlight; warm and intoxicating.

“You were my everything. I’d never had such a close friend before. We knew everything about each other. I’d never felt that alive before,” Camila said with a sad smile, “I didn’t mean to fuck it all up.”

She heard Lauren inhale and looked up from where she’d been staring at their joined hands.

“What?”

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever heard you say fuck before.” Lauren laughed, her eyes locked with Camila’s.

“Really?” Camila bit her lip. Lauren shook her head.

“Look, I spent most of the afternoon wandering in the rain and I ended up here. I just, I need you in my life. However is up to you.” Lauren said with a determined smile. 

Camila pursed her lips and let everything sink in. Lauren was here, on her sofa, cold and shivery just to tell her how much she needed her. No, how much she wanted her. What could Camila say to that?

She moved her free hand very slowly to cup Lauren’s cheek, relishing in the fact Lauren leaned into her touch with a sigh. Camila leaned forward and their foreheads bumped together, she smiled at the slight dampness still clinging to Lauren’s face.

“I love you,” Camila whispered, her eyes slipping shut with the confession, “I always have.”

She felt a hot puff of air as Lauren let out a steadying breath. Camila let their noses brush together and had barely got a miniscule taste of Lauren’s damp lips before her doorbell rang.

They sprung apart and stared at each other, hearts pounding and eyes wide.

“I think someone’s at your door.” Lauren croaked. Camila nodded absentmindedly before a determined look crossed her face. She leaned back into Lauren’s space and pressed a sure kiss against her lips. Lauren gasped at the warm contact and almost melted into the couch.

“I ordered pizza.” Camila grumbled as she went to her door, grabbing her wallet on the way to the door.

Lauren sat on the sofa with wide eyes and tingling lips.

The delivery boy was much too eager to drag out this transaction but Camila merely narrowed her eyes and shoved the money his way. The door slammed shut in his face rather satisfyingly.

She took a detour to the kitchen and shoved the pizza on the counter before heading back into the living room.

Except she was intercepted at the doorway.

She opened her mouth to speak but squeaked as a pair of soft lips captured hers. Camila’s eyes slipped close as Lauren cupped her cheeks, her lips gently pressing against hers. Camila felt a keening noise building in her throat so she wrapped her arms around Lauren’s waist and tugged her closer. Lauren’s hands slipped from her face and tangled themselves in Camila’s hair.

Camila let out a gasp as her back collided with the doorframe, Lauren pushing her body against hers with an ever growing persistence. Camila couldn’t count how many times she’d wished for this to happen, she could count on one hand how many times it’d happened though.

There was a nagging at the back of her brain that told her she couldn’t do this right now, and not just because her pizza was getting cold.

Something said she needed an early night for something happening tomorrow. She’d almost been on her way to bed when Lauren had arrived.

And then Lauren’s hands slipped under her shirt and everything else became so unimportant that Camila just groaned and retaliated with her lips trailing down Lauren’s neck.

\----

The very important thing was a meeting.

An important meeting. That Dinah was picking her up for.

Sure she’d been surprised when her old friend had messaged her with a time to be ready for but at the time she was just too happy to question it.

Her agent had later told her it was a meeting with all five of them.

She’d wanted an early night to help handle the inevitable emotions seeing Lauren would bring about.

Now it was 3am and Camila was tracing lightly over Lauren’s back, her eyes long having adjusted to the dark room. Her every desire was lying next to her, half covered by her sheets and watching her with a soft smile on her face.

“We have a meeting tomorrow.” Camila said quietly, not eager to break the spell the room was under.

“We do.” Lauren hummed as Camila’s touch got slightly harder, feeling the softness beneath her fingertips.

“I’m supposed to be getting picked up by Dinah.” Camila leaned over and pressed a slow kiss to Lauren’s shoulder. Lauren turned on her side and pulled Camila against her.

“Mani’s supposed to pick me up.” Lauren muttered, her lips pressing against Camila’s throat.

“This has to be a dream.” Camila whispered to the air. The sharp sting of a bite on her chest made her gasp.

“Not a dream.” Lauren rumbled.

\----

“You did text Mani telling her you don’t need a ride right?” Camila said as she munched on cold pizza.

“And you did tell Dinah she’d be picking up the two of us right?” Lauren shot back as she put her phone down.

“Uh no?”

“Well I texted Mani.” Lauren shrugged.

“What do you think they want to talk about?” Camila asked, ignoring the way Lauren trailed her fingers up her arm.

“Hmm?” Lauren was too focused on the blush spreading down Camila’s chest.

“The managers. The people who called this meeting?” Camila said, ignoring the hitch in her breath as Lauren pulled her closer and nuzzled against her neck.

“Dunno.” Lauren said shortly, her lips starting to press against the small amount of skin Camila’s shirt was showing.

“Lo…”

“I’m not doing anything.” Lauren murmured, her hand trailing down Camila’s front and sitting delicately low on her stomach.

“Sure you’re not.” Camila laughed, her hand coming up to tangle in Lauren’s hair. She wasn’t exactly discouraging her here.

“We’ve got time.” Lauren whispered, glancing at the clock on the wall. Camila groaned as she felt her shorts button popping open, her head lolled back and she looked at the clock.

“No we- fuck.” Camila cut herself off with a gasp as Lauren’s hand slipped against her skin, fingertips brushing against the top of her shorts.

“Exactly.” Lauren grinned as she continued her hand’s path down, slipping over lacy boyshorts with an eagerness she’d almost attributed to being a myth until she’d met Camila.

“Yo, you got your pants on?!” 

Camila’s building moan turned into a yelp as Dinah’s voice echoed through her house. Lauren was too busy sucking a small(ish) mark onto her skin to notice what had happened.

Meaning she was just slightly too slow to hear the footsteps heading for the kitchen. Which in turn resulted in a vaguely embarrassing series of events:

1\. Dinah appeared at the door way, faced with Lauren’s face burrowed in Camila’s neck and Camila looking at her wide-eyed.  
2\. Camila yanking Lauren back by her hair, which in turn made a very undignified noise come from her mouth as she turned her head.  
3\. Lauren immediately straightened up and promptly realised where her hand was.  
4\. Lauren trying to remove said hand surreptitiously and failing if Dinah’s wide smirk was anything to go by.  
5\. Camila struggling to do up her shorts while Dinah leaned against the door frame.

Safe to say Lauren was not amused.

\----

The meeting had barely been in session for five minutes, getting the pleasantries out the way first, when Dinah had blurted out the kitchen scene to Normani and Ally.

Dinah got two high fives and a kick to the shin.

And then everyone had a heart attack when someone spoke up.

“We want you to do a comeback tour.”

\----

All of that leading to the moment Camila was now nervous for.

They’d risen from beneath the stage in the most dramatic way possible and done a flawless show. All moving perfectly together like it hadn’t been close to five years since they’d split up.

So it was nearing the end of the show and they were all joking around and interacting with fans and just generally goofing around.

Camila couldn’t even keep track of the amount of times people screamed louder when her and Lauren interacted. She’d noticed a very small amount of Camren’s thrown their way which she was surprised at.

But with every lingering touch as Lauren passed, every charged look she sent Lauren’s way at a particular adrenaline filled moment, everything was driving everyone crazy.

They’d decided to do some sort of speech towards the end of the show but Camila was too hyped up and happy to form words.

So when the last notes played and the lights were still up, Camila grabbed Lauren’s outstretched hand and tugged her towards her. She winked at Lauren, well aware the big screens were projecting their every move, and dipped her low to the floor, capturing her lips so smoothly that she wondered if she was possessed by someone with skills for a second.

Their mics still hot picked up on every breathy sigh, every muted gasp and the moment they broke apart for Lauren to whisper her name with reverence.

Camila was thanking the Gods for her earpieces when the crowd roared.

She didn’t know how long the comeback was going to last but she knew her and Lauren had the fuel to go the way.

And right now she had her band, her friends and the love of her life all in one. So why think about the future when the present was so good?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments encouraged below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
